Feudal Era Pirate
by SereneGoddessofNoodles
Summary: A comedy about the cast of Inuyasha on a gameshow. They have to live on a pirate ship for a year. OC charries add delightful banter and the cannons are HOT!


**Disclaimer: Neither I, SereGoddessofNoodles, or arrsewonderer own Inuyasha. There are OC's put into this fanfic to promote the humor so please read on like they were part of the show. Or something to that effect…**

Hello all! Just like to say that this comedy is gunna rock your sox off it you read it. Yes it is written differently. That my friends is known as writing a script for after all, it IS a game show. Arrse and I came up with this during Bio class in which we most a majority of it. Tsukei, San and Amalthea are all OC's so here a brief description of them. Also actions are in (….) because it is in script format ja?

Amalthea-½ dog demon ½ cat demon. White hair amber eyes white fluffy ears ect.

San- ½ wolf demon. Black ears red hair with purple side bangs. Has pointy black ears and a black tail.

Tsukei- kaze(wind) demon. Long black hair pulled back into a bun, pointy ears. Wears a black silk kimono that cuts off above the knee on one side while the other is long making them like pants.

OK! Now that that's out of the way let us commence. BTW Narrator1 is me and Narrator 2 is Arrse. ;

§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§¨©ª§

Narrator 1: In the darkness of the night our contestants "arrived" on the scene of our game show drugged and bag-- Hey! WHO THE HELL PUT THAT IN THE TELEPROMPTER! (screen goes fuzzy before showing a technical difficulty thing. Screen finally goes away) Um….Welcome back! (meek smile) Sorry for the inconvenience, we will now be going on with the program. (Points to giant ship in the background) Yes folks, our cast from the popular TV show Inuyasha will be staying on that ship for _one year_. With the drama, the passion, and the comedy you'll never want to turn your TV off! Will they all make it out alive! WHO WILL WIN A TRIP TO THE FUTURE! WHO WILL BE OUR (people chanting) FEUDAL…ERA…PIRATE!

Narrator2: The cast now gathers their bearings. Looks like Kagome will be the first to speak. (cameras zoom in on the ship)

Kagome: A ship? Are we on a ship?

Amalthea: Gee, what gave you that idea? Is that black hair dyed or something because I think you're blonde.

Kagome: Huh?

Amalthea: ( -- with a sweat drop)

Sango: How did we get here?

Shippo: UUUGGGGHHHH… (runs to the other side seasick)

Kanna: The…captain… (blushes, though it looks more like her skin changed to a healthier color)

All: (look into the mirror)

Narrator1: Idiots.

Kagura: NOW KANNA! SUCK UP THEIR-- Hey, he's hot…

Capt. Tucker: (Walks on board noticing the females staring at him. Ok, drooling at him. He plays it up by letting his short curly brown tresses bounce in the wind as he smiles) Ahoy! I'm your temporary captain. You may call me Captain Tucker. Or…(turning to the ladies) or Christopher (winks to them)

Miroku: (waking up from the slight rocking, he hears talking going toward it) Hey what do you mean by he's hot! (looks at Captain Tucker) Wow. If I wasn't a male and a letch toward women's bums, I would so drool and molest you. (drool)

Inuyasha: (Snorts from behind Miroku) Miroku-sama turning his nose up to a male! HUH! You weaklin-- SCRAWNY WOLF'S HERE TOO! (sees Koga watching from atop some barrels)

Koga: Always on the bottom when it comes to brains eh mutt? Huh, otherwise you did pretty well for a mangy mutt! (pets Inuyasha on the head like a dog before walking over to Kagome and grasping her hands) Ahh! Kagome, how is _this_ for a romantic getaway?

Tsukei: You guys are pathetic. (laughs before hooking arms with the Captain) Here you all are drooling over a man who is already mine.

Narrator1: looks like things are heating up; or is it hot in here? (loosens collar not taking eyes off of the captain) Here are our contestants: (pictures pop up as she says their names) Inuyasha, Kagome, Kagura, Kanna, Koga, Amalthea, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Tsukei! Let's get this boat a rowin'! (mumbling) Yowza! He's hot! (back to normal voice level) ANYWAY! Stay tuned for episode 2--IT'LL KNOCK YOUR SOCKS OFF! And if it doesn't…I'll take them off for you! HA!


End file.
